


G.O.L.D. the second instalment

by CaptainDabsalot



Series: G.O.L.D. full story and bonuses [3]
Category: G.O.L.D., Thorn Industries | Industrias Espino | ソーンインダストリーズ
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDabsalot/pseuds/CaptainDabsalot
Summary: This will be mostly likely arcs 7, 8, & 9 of the original game.
Series: G.O.L.D. full story and bonuses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958143





	1. Arc 7: The Path Towards Recovery. Chapter One/Thirty-Eight:Dreams & Reality

[10/4/20]  


**Gabor, I, 1st**

  
"Who's there?" I asked, somehow full of fear.  
"I am, help me please!" I went to the voice. It was outside the forest. A girl about a year younger than me was in chains, her clothes very torn, & she was a Sateo with the ears of an Ursus.  
Right as I was about to ask "Are you hurt?" The scene changed. It was the last day at Amica. I saw Team G.O.L.D. and I wasn't in my body.  
"So how did you two, uh, you know, become a couple?" Olivia asked.  
"It kinda just happened. We do have a lot in common." Dicy said full of glee.  
"Plus our differences help us complete each other." Léon said as he and Dicy snuggled again.  
"That makes sense." Gabor said. Then the scene changed again. Just like last night I saw Ned. He wore little clothing, his eyes were different, and his hair was very different. His Stöf, All, was out, his eyes were red. They both had a red glow. They felt evil.  
Once again the scene changed. This time I recognized Athanasiadis. She turned around and spoke ,"Hello Gabor Gen, I know you've been watching me." I was caught off guard, she had never seen me. "You're done for." She smirked.  
Everything went dark, for a second nothing happened. Then all of sudden a man with brown hair and a mustache appeared. There was no sound.  
I woke up screaming. "MOM! DAD!" They rushed into my room. I was breathing fast and heavy. They quickly calmed me down. Tears began to stream from my eyes.  
"I'm .... I'm alright." I said breaking the silence.  
"Here let's go to the kitchen and grab breakfast."  
[10/5/20] You see its been a week and a day since I woke up from my coma. That night I didn't sleep nor the next one. That didn't stop the visions, dreams, nightmares, I don't know. That night I saw the first day I saw The Mysterious Person, yup, she and Jade are the same.  
For five more nights I experienced more. There was that "fair maiden" again, an ursus with five other creatures, Lady Christiana telling me I'd be fine, Katina's death only I was Katina, Ned, a blob, the ocean parting, Jade's second illusion, me in my body almost kissing Olivia on her lips, some forest where I heard panting and moaning that sounded like me and Olivia, Team N.I.N.A. together, them separately, finally Athanasiadius and the people who work for her.  
Immediately following breakfast there was a knock. I put my plate and cup into the sink and opened the door. It was Cassidy!  
"Hi Bor!" she said excitedly.  
"Hi Dee." I said with some excitement.  
We went inside together.  
"What did you see this time?" she was still excited.  
"Well like other times I can't remember everything. I saw my last night at Amica, I was with my team. Once again I saw Ned, exactly like yesterday."  
"Torn clothes and evil?"  
"Yes, then I saw Athanasiadius and this time I recognized her. Lastly there was a guy with brown hair and a mustache. That's when I woke up screaming."  
"So it was a surprise appearance?"  
"Yeah. So anyway how are you?"  
"Awesome!"  
"Same."  
"Wanna go outside?"  
[10/7/20] "In a minute. Here follow me to my room." We went to my room.  
"What? Do you have something to show me?"  
"No, I just wanted to take a look at some things before going outside." First I looked at my trophy. "Palera Tournament of 6,037." I read aloud ,"winner Gabor Gen of the Island of Elo, the survivor of a battle against the prodigy Jade Harvey."  
"You were awesome there. You beat that Rachel.... guy. Everyone thought he was unbeatable, he even beat Ned. Then you out smarted him and won with Inner All. New zealand Strike!" she said imitating me.  
"Yeah I was awesome." I looked at all the pictures from Amica. A long tear left my eye. We were so happy. We had no idea this was a possibility. "Besides Katina, Ned, and you I never had friends. Ned & I were outsiders here. Now everyone knows who we are. I felt like I had achieved greatness, something I would of never if I hadn't left."  
"Well, you still have me."  
"True, lets go outside." So we went outside. The first thing we did was see Ned's parents. Hazel and Henry McAnn. They were faring better but missed their only son and oldest child. His three year old sister and two year old twin sisters clearly missed him.  
"Dee! Bor!" They said when they saw us.  
"Hi, Natasha, Mary, and Aphrodite." We said.  
Like the other times we visited they asked ,"Where Ned?"  
We sighed and said ,"Ned will be here, soon, soon."  
"Soon?"  
"Soon enough." We then played around with them while also helping their parents. This went on for about[10/10/20] four hours. That was until it was nap time and they fell asleep. We went to a random hill and stared into the distance.  
"Bet the view at Amica isn't this awesome."  
"Nope, here we can see the ocean." We stared for some 15 minutes in silence. Cassidy was occasionally looking at flowers. She picked up one that was a dark rich yellow.  
"Uh.. Gabor." She began.  
"Yes, Cassidy." I smiled.  
"Well... this is hard to say but I... I..."  
"Hey what's that!" I said looking at ... a boat. Like always when a boat arrives the people of Elo go to greet the boat. I ran off and I swear Cassidy said ,"I love you!" I must be mistaken.  
The boat was about to arrive when I arrived at the dock. Cassidy quickly showed up. I thought I saw All Sun T up ahead so I squeezed my way through. It was him.  
"Ah there you are Gabor." He said.  
"Do you know who is arriving?"  
"Yes."  
The boat finally arrived. Three people jumped out and landed on the dock. They looked familiar, other students, people from the Palera Tournament, right?  
"You're here!" All Sun T said ,"Everyone!" he said loudly ,"these three are Robby Bird, Adrian Jenkins, & Naomi Itо̄."  
Everyone, like always, welcomed them to the Island of Elo. Soon they were taking their belongings to the Hotel, like usual. Cassidy and I were soon left with the four of them.  
"You three know Gabor, right?" All Sun T asked.  
"Yeah, he won the Palera Tournament." they said.  
"I'm his cousin, Cassidy."  
"Hello!"  
[10/12/20] "What brings you to our wonderful island?"  
"Three of them came to train with Gabor. They will need to defeat Athanasiadis." All Sun T said.  
"Wait, I remember during my coma Mother Sophia Herself said I'd train with four others."  
"Right.... ok Cassidy you're in."  
"Yay!"  
"Training begins on Monday. As for today and tomorrow just enjoy this wonderful island." He jumped away.  
"So ... Robby, Adrian, and Naomi. Here lets visit my house first." I said. Off we went. "So ... why'd you come here?"  
"Well..." Robby began ,"Our schools fear an attack like ... you know." I nodded. "So they decided to revamp the student roster. We choose to leave when we found out the legendary All Sun T & the epic Gabor Gen were here."  
"Yup."  
"Yes."  
"By that logic a lot of people must of wanted to come."  
"Nope, Elo is far from all else, plus the technology is limited and quite a few other reasons."  
"That makes sense. That is why I felt Para as surreal. But its nice to be back to my simple life here."  
"And that is why we came."  
"Anyways here we are. Home." we entered. "My parents are asleep, plus they're heavy sleepers. They had a lot of work yesterday and by extension this whole week. So, are you three hungry?" I asked.  
They nodded. "Ok wait. Bor and I will prepare our best lunch ever. Let's go!" Off we went.


	2. Chapter Two/Thirty-Nine:Here We Are: Sail City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia, Akira, and Ryan's bizarre fight against a beast.  
> This may be one of my worst written chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know it has been over a year since I first started typing G.O.L.D. and now I finally catch up. This story is very much still being worked on.  
> I'd like to personally thank TheTailWithNoDog and JackBivouac for leaving Kudos on Magical Bear Prewriting and Magical Bear 2 respectively. I would also like to thank Deirana for leaving Kudos and Magical Bear and as well as a comment. Thank you very much.

[10/13/20]  


**Olivia, I, 1st**

  
Sail City was founded long, long ago. It was really advanced for its time. Being right at the water it was truly important. Today, however, its mainly an occasional tourist destination, nothing super special.  
We have become Team O.R.A. as instructed. Akira Kujo, Ryan Lee, and me, Olivia Opnore. We stay with this elderly couple and their grandkids. Their parents occasionally visit.  
I know Gabor is somewhere across the water on his home island, Elo. My teammates Léon and Dicy died during the Amican Atrocity but luckily they were revived. Team N.I.N.A. is also split up but I know they're fine.  
Its been over two months since then. For these two months we've made some progress. I say some because it isn't a lot. So since today's an off day from training we went to find beast. We know there are because we sometimes fight them for training and we been planning this for three weeks.  
"Now that we've left the city, where to?" I asked.  
"According to this it is ... there should be beasts not to far from here." Akira said.  
"Well lead the way captain o captain." Ryan said with some sarcasm.  
"With pleasure." Akira said mockingly.  
I giggled, these two are constantly fighting over little things like they're nothing. So we continued until reaching a spot with no trees.  
"Weird, right where there no trees the ground is lower than the ground with trees."  
[10/15/20] "You're right Olivia. Its like the trees disappeared and the ground sank." Ryan said.  
"Yeah, be careful a beast could show up at any moment." Akira warned.  
The ground shook. Dark masses from the shadows flew together and formed a beast. The beast roared.  
"Alright, let we practiced and like we planned." I said. "You're going down yo Gargintin." The beast roared again.  
We all had our main weapons. Lance, Pickaxe, and a Bat, Team O.R.A.  
The other two jumped away. "Hey over, over here!" The beast brought its arm down quicker than expected. Luckily I substituted in time. The beast looked around. Akira and Ryan both shot standard balls of fire. It hit the head.  
They jumped down to the ground. I unleashed a Night-type attack. It was meant to attract the beast's attention. The beast slammed the hand me. This time I substituted with ice. The beast got stuck.  
Together we swung our weapons at the ice. It shattered and the hand begun to regrow.  
"This may be harder than expected." Ryan said.  
"At least the beast roared, so we damaged him."  
"Look out!" the beast shot a cloud of purple. We didn't jump in time, we got poisoned.  
'Breathe in, breathe out.' Stick to the plan.' I summoned Red and Black. She threw her lance at the head. It landed and she once [10/17/20] had her lance. I jumped down and landed on the beast's arm. 'Breathe in. Breathe out.' I did. "RU, RU, RU, RU, RU, RU, RU, RU, RU, RU, RU!" Another roar. I jumped down and near the ground substituted to avoid fall damage. I swung my lance.  
Akira ran around to the beast's other leg. His beskeit was Rapid Hard Punch. He roots himself in the ground with his defense up and then he punches rapidly with increased power. He did just that.  
Ryan has a Beskeit called Copy. He can copy another's Beskeit. He also has Solar Beam. Using power from the atmosphere and Carla he unleashes an attack. He had one of the villager's Beskeits currently. It was Clone Illusion. It creates convincing but fake illusions of oneself or something else.  
"Over here." There were four of him. The beast swung its arm. Ryan jumped back. He then jumped forward to a tree and then onto another.  
I shot a projectile. The gargintin took a step. I substituted into mud. It would stick. Akira was already in a tree calculating his next move. I ran to the trees that were close enough to wall jump up. Once up I had Red and Black launch her lance at the Beast.  
'This isn't high enough. I need more height.' I jumped and substituted to the top of the tree. From there I saw Ryan's Solar Beam hit the Gargintin. Akira shot a large ball of fire at the beast's back. 'Focus. like Gabor would.' I began to yell as I charged up the strongest Night-type attack I knew. Ryan and Akira noticed this and began to attract the beast's attention. The attack needs to hit the beast's face, right in between the eyes but [10/20/20] a little up.  
Slowly the beast turned to face me. "Go Olivia, its your time to shine." They said as they jumped into the shadows to hide. That sounds like something Gabor would say.  
"Reee....ah!" The spinning ball of energy was launched. The after effects kept coming from my palms. Things seemed to slow down as the ball approached the Gargintin.  
The Night-type attack hit the beast's weak spot. The place above his nose. The gargintin let out a loud roar. It began to disintegrate. It kept roaring until the beast was no more.  
I was shocked. I knew our strategy was good but the gargintin shouldn't of been this easy. I climbed down to the ground. Ryan was covering his left eye. There was blood on his hand. Things weren't right in the slightest.  
In the crater was a strange gadget, it was glowing. Also in the crater was what looked like an eyeball. some kind of ring, some organ, a gun, a bizarre sphere in a prism, a hat, and a large dark bone.  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"Ryan got his eye scratched as the beast was dying. Hold on." Akira looked at the gadget. "It ... no... this weakens beasts, how ..." he sighed. "We didn't win fair and square. Wait is this." gasp "It is. Ryan let me see your eye."  
"Huh?" Akira shoved the eyeball into Ryan's left socket. Ryan shouted for a second and "What it ... works? I ... I .... I fell a new power."  
"Yes, I'll explain later, but for now know this. Something isn't right. I think Athanasiadis is manipulating us. We need to reunite Team G.O.L.D. as soon as possible." 


	3. Chapter Three/Forty:Rof Classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Léon tells us about Amica and Rof.

[10/27/20]  


**Léon, I, 1st POV**

  
Hero Academy Rof was the Hero Academy that was never as good as Amica and wasn't entirely overshadowed by Amica, although they occasionally strived to be better. They didn't want it like this though. Power has been greatly diminished, so I assume that like here, everyone has Mass Hysteria.  
In all honesty things aren't too different from Amica. The main difference is the absence of many practical training probably due to hysteria. Another difference is teams. Here we are put in three man squads, usually. I am a part of CSL.  
As much as I miss the rest of my old team I do enjoy these two: Cecilia Jose, one of my cousins & Svante Starvos. I've made the most growth in terms of skill. Svante has increased in intelligence. Cecilia is just simply overall growth.  
"The Hero Academies were founded recently." Professor Tim said ,"however they were predicted by the Warriors' Schools. Before that was the hunters ludos. It was a way for Sapiens to train their young to hunt beast to survive. Eventually beasts were no longer a threat. They saw their fellow Sapiens as enemies. That is what the warriors' schools were for. This is just a basic outline of this lesson."  
Then the bell rang signaling the end of the school day. All the students went to their lockers. Rof unlike Amica has their dorms off campus. It's only a five and a half minute walk to or from. Today is only the first day of the academic week. The good thing is that like Amica a squad shares a dorm.  
I was at the locker that belonged to me. I saw a picture. It was the class picture of [11/1/20] of all the first years at Amica. There we were, Team G.O.L.D. and there was Team N.I.N.A. and Team R.M.R.F. as well as those other two first year teams which for one reason or another weren't important.  
There was also a tipped arrow which was broken, from my fight. Another object was the acceptance letter from Amica. I sighed.  
I left my books and met with Svante and Cecilia. We walked in silence to our dorm. At Amica we had bunk beds but here we have normal beds.  
It hadn't been a rough day but I just felt tired. I do in fact miss Amica & my old team. I lied down and closed my eyes. I saw my temporary death again. I saw me with my electrically charged hand. Business Guy had my sword out on fire. We ran at each other. I know I cut his arm off but I get sliced in half.  
For some reason that wasn't scary. I didn't feel anything from seeing that. I looked over. It had been half an hour. I got up and had Lion Pride pick up my sword. I had to meet up with the rest of CSL downtown. We were going to have a mock battle against another team.  
Once outside I wall jumped up onto the roof. From there I knew how to get to the designated location. It was nothing special, just simple jumps. Anyway I jumped and jumped and walked down some stairs to get there.  
" _Hola_ everyone." I said.  
" _Hola_ Léon." Cecilia said.  
"So when's the other team arriving?"  
"Soon, they sent a message saying they're on [11/3/20] their way."  
"Ok... which team are they?" I asked.  
"Team C.N.L.K." Svante said. Oh C.N.L.K. They were nothing special, no one here is. I do know who they are though: Conner Cado, Nicholas Bean, Luca Giovanna, Kris Pierre.  
Two minutes later they arrived. "What it is, C.S.L." Conner exclaimed.  
"Hi C.N.L.K." We all said.  
"Are you ready to lose!" Luca asked.  
"Nope, only to kick you pathetic butts." Cecilia responded.  
"Careful, those insults could be your future." Conner responded.  
"Alright enough talk. We came to have a battle of skill right?" I asked.  
"Yes." everyone said. We all when in. The way this works is that you are scanned and put on a headset. The battle is virtual but it scans your brain, as well as your Stöf, weapon, beskiet , & your skills. The location we picked was forest. We had it spawn us in separate locations.  
I immediately turned into a lion to get the speed buff. I ran looking not for an enemy but for an ally. Plus I could traverse without wasting so much energy. Two minutes went by. I didn't hear anything.  
Another two minutes and a ball of fire narrowly missed me. I turned back into a sapien and looked in the direction of the fire came from. It was Nicolas. He jumped away. He's too far I can't get to him. I sighed and began to lion running again. Soon however I heard something, a sapien.  
[11/5/20] I jumped at him. It was Kris, his beskeit is Electricity and has no Stöf. He avoided my attack. His eyes seemed to glow. He flicked his fingers and electricity shot out at me.  
Quickly I turned into a sapien and had Lion Pride block the attack. I smiled and ran at him. He summoned his sword. Unlike most other swords, including mine, which are made of a metal, usually iron, his is stone. He blocked my attack. I jumped back did a fire attack. Kris rolled forward.  
This time he swung his sword. I missed the block and he damaged me. That didn't stop me though. I jumped and kicked him. He landed with a thud.  
Silently I approached him. Once I made the foolish mistake of getting too close he activated his electricity. While I was getting shocked he ran off. Which direction, I don't know. I sighed and simply walked.  
Soon enough I heard lots of voices. I peeked through some bushes and it was Kris & Conner fighting Svante.  
He was doing decently with his double bladed sword. Conner had a sword shorter than mine but longer than a normal one.  
Svante then stopped blocking. The two of them were already close. I think Svante's eyes began to glow. He activated his Beskeit, Twin Water. Blast Water came up from the ground and shot the two of them into the air. At that I jumped out. Svante saw me and knew what to do. We shot fire dragons at Kris. He yelled and I hit him with a rush of punches from Lion Pride and myself.  
[11/10/20] He landed on his feet. He swung his sword. I blocked it. We clashed again and again. We continued for a minutes until we heard a feminine scream. It was Cecilia! She was running from both Luca and Nicolas. She wasn't doing well.  
Then suddenly the whole world began to glitch. There was beeping. All seven of us took off our headsets. A voice spoke o the inner com. "We are sorry for any inconvenience caused by this sudden problem. Once again we are sorry."  
We all sighed and left and walked quietly.That was until I said ,"I'm clearly the best." No one said anything so I guess they agree with me.  
*the next day*  
Both Amica and Rof are like any school really. They both have seven school periods though the day with really great lunches. Breakfast and dinner aren't as good but are still really good. Rof is older by a few years but Amica did things better.  
Another thing about the current best and the former best Hero Academies is that they seem to greatly overshadow the other hero academies.  
A difference is that the way Amica did things was better. I think Rof didn't copy them because they didn't want to copy Amica after Amica copied them and did things better.  
Anyway I know most everything they are teaching. The only major thing I don't know is seventh period, History. Their perspective is very different from Amica's. At Amica Heroics and Heroes are priorities while at Rof they seem to value themselves above all else, seem to, I'm not sure.  
"Beast have been around as long as sapien [11/12/20] if not longer. They almost hunted us to extinction. We would eventually not worry about extinction and advanced civilizations formed. Advancements were slow until some how how beasts were no longer a threat. I guess Sapiens need to see a threat to survive. Sateos were never considered a threat more so an occasional ally."  
He went on to say ,"Some theorise that Beskiets or some other ability is what led to beast's decline in threat. Many sources seem to prove it. Ancient paintings, old litterature, & statues. Sapiens have this intelligence, so do Sateos. This is what led them to create their first weapons. Although it was probably and accident that would unlock the ability to use fire and other elements."  
I had been taking notes. This guy clearly didn't consider, not one bit, that maybe Sophia is alive and created us. Oh well, I didn't believe till I almost died. In class I sit near the back beside Cecilia. There is only 12 people in this class. Still I can't shake this feeling that maybe Rof is hiding or planning something.  
"Last thing for today. Think on these things and remember that the homework is only one question long: Do you think that Sapiens are each others' enemies or are beasts the real enemy? Alright we are done five minutes early." Professor Tim then sat down.  
One question, most of my other homework was already done or would be quickly. Cecilia leaned closer and asked me ,"Who do you think is our enemy. Ourselves or beasts. I'm leading towards other Sapiens. What about you, Léoncito?"  
"Athanasiadius." 


	4. Chapter Four/Forty-One:Neon Emeralds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dicy's story in Neon Emerald City, with a lot of twists!

[11/19/20]  


**Dicy, I, 1st POV**

  
They call Neon Emerald City the place where Modern Technology meets Ancient Tradition. It is easy to see why. NEC is at the forefront of the latest technology as well as one of Sophia's oldest cities. Another thing is that it is in the top five largest cities.  
Anyway four of us are here following the Amican Atrocity. We are Xuhi Long, Yin Lei, An Lang, & me, Dicy LeRen. Funny, I just noticed how each one of our last names begin with the letter L.  
There wasn't anything we are aiming for. At least not until recently. We were just four teenage girls chilling with expense paid living. Things changed when one day we went for a walk and got attacked. They turned out to be from the group Ryōka & Futaba were against. We won but they mentioned something about a project of Neon Emeralds. Also they injected us with strength decreasers. The effects are temporary and are wearing off.  
So now we are coming with a new plan. Our original one was to tell the police. They didn't believe us. Right now we have the final step as have me reunite with Team G.O.L.D., have Xuhi return to Xi & get Yin and An into Xi. Our step before that is to take down or have the terrorists retreat. Their name is Ninth Circle.  
The plan needs lots of work but now we were all cooling off after a hard day of exercise. It was the final day of the week. We were to attend the local temple on the first day of the week as usual.  
*The first day of the work week*  
We had gotten nowhere! Not only in these two days but in these five days since the attack. Yesterday was helpful but no one there believed us either. Well a [11/23/20] few people did believe us. They'll help if necessary. Our best chance may be to go outside and hope they attack us again.  
We looked up Ninth Circle online and got very little results. Those results only told us things we already knew. The only new thing we learned about Ninth Circle was that they are headed by someone named Dr. Chad Steven Roberts, who in turn words directly under Athanasiadis. Useful and useless.  
Something we begun to worry about after I brought it up was the fact only one site had this information. That meant someone, an assassin, might target us. I brought this up because it was written in the bottom corner of the page.  
We were ready and armed in the living room. Xuhi had her blaster, Yin her shield, An her staff, and I had my gauntletts. I feared it would be Cain Tubal. I remembered our fight. He was too good. He killed me. Tons of fear was inside me. My fear climaxed when a bullet came through the window narrowly missing me. I was this close to fainting.  
The window shattered. From outside came .... a girl? She appeared to be Gabor's age. Her hair was emerald but you could tell it was dyed. She had a black mask around her eyes. Something was glowing in her chest. Her right arm was a cybernetic one. She had 2 swords. They bared similarity to Gabor and Ned's. She had a flower of pink in her hair.  
She raised her swords and hit them against each other. They caught fire for a second. Since it wasn't Cain Tubal I followed the plan. I summoned Crowned Island and began to rapid punch. She took a lot of damage and then I launched her into the wall by the window.  
[11/27/20] There was a poof, she disappeared! She was behind us. Her eyes changed. The living room faded away. All four of us were in a black void. The eyes she had before surrounded us. they turned into her different eyes. They began spinning and spinning around us.  
A bunch of shadow people appeared. They began to poke us with spears repeatedly. We all screamed and yelled despite the fact the spears should of hurt more. We somehow also didn't bleed out, however the spears began to leave holes in us. Five whole minutes went by. There were holes all over our bodies. We continued to scream and yell. We began to cry.  
Another five minutes went by. After that we were pushed and fell forward. Suddenly we were in our living room again. We briefly saw the girl as we fainted. There were heavy bruises and scratches on us. We blacked out.  
*timeskip: unknown amount*  
My eyes opened. I could think! I'm a...alive! I couldn't move, though or speak. I wasn't in any kind of pain! I thanked Mother Sophia.  
Some kind of doctor entered and said ,"You're awake, good." He checked a monitor and left. What was that about? A nurse came in and spoke.  
"Hi Dicy LeRen. After you four were attacked someone from your temple called an emergency. Luckily we were about to save all of you. She simply said her name was Kat. She had a cybernetic arm." She left.  
No one at the temple has a cybernetic arm or is named Kat. Could it... no... but then again... did the person who attacked us also save us? I wish I knew or could ask some questions. Unfortunately I still can't. At least everyone else survived so that is good.  
Since I couldn't move or speak I fell asleep.  
[11/29/20] *timeskip: unknown amount*  
when I woke up the sun was shining. There was chirping outside. I could move and speak, albeit very little. I looked over and saw a bunch of things keeping me alive. One of them was unmistakably emerald in color.  
A nurse came in a half hour later. She didn't even look at me, only at the monitors. She only looked in my direction to disconnect somethings. Not the emerald one.  
"What's the emerald one?" I asked weakly.  
The nurse looked at me. She seemed to saddened. Then she spoke. "Well... I ...." she sighed and tears began to stream from her eyes.  
"Is it the Neon Emeralds from Ninth Circle?" I asked with as much seriousness as I could.  
She started breaking down. "I'm... sorry... ever since you arrived Ninth Circle became more prominent... The day they attacked you is the day they declared war on Neon Emerald City." She was having a hard time speaking now. "Since you first woke up... they ... they captured this hospital and forced us to inject you all with the substance. They want to have Athanasiadis to rule over all Sophia. The substance increases strength in all areas." She fell on the floor crying saying ,"I...i'm ...sorry..."  
"What'll happen when I fully heal?"  
"You already are. I'm just delaying your draft into their army. Now we can come up with a plan to stop that. You're part of the epic Team G.O.L.D. which was one of the best teams in Amica. Your team leader Gabor won the Palera Tournament. You lost to Ned who finished third.  
I was quiet. Then I spoke. "Alright then. Let's come up with a plan to kick Ninth Circle's ass." 


	5. Chapter Five/Forty-Two:The former N.I.N.A.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This whole arc has been this way because it's just quick previews of whole the game will be, picking a character a playing through their story. The chapter is only 3/4 written as of 9/15/20 at 9:01 Central time.  
> Update: 12/15/20. Added the Ashley section.  
> Update: 01/06/21. Added the final line

[12/6/20]  


**Christiana, I, 2nd PoV**

  
The School for Rising Heroes: IO, it is one of the six Hero Academies on the planet Sophia. In all the rankings: popularity, academics, and results IO has ranked third, always after Amica & Rof, usually in that order.  
Ever since the Amica Atrocity IO has tried to stay on the down low. However they have decided that despite their reduced numbers they won't compromise who they are.  
Their main team and the one who keeps the others encouraged is Team MRI. They are Ned McAnn, Crissy Reyes, & Ing-Wen Isai. Plus now that Ameri Fruan, the second best Expert Hero, is there morale is some of the highest anywhere on Sophia.  
Despite that, Ned is extremely home sick. The reason both Gabor and Ned weren't sent to Elo is that Athanasius would detect if they were both there and she wouldn't expect one of them to be back on Elo. Crissy misses her sister Jazmin but not at all to the extent of Ned to Elo. At least Ing-Wen didn't switch schools.  
IO is basically just a place to chill with an occasional training session, usually by Ameri Fruan. He revealed his real name to be Mark Thorn. He introduced MRI to his secret wife, Raylee Cler.  
Things were going well, really well. They were relaxed and their skill constantly improved. MRI is on top of things. Even though things seem bad they look to Me and My Mother knowing we will triumph over Athanasiadius in the end. Good for them.  
"Alright, I can do this. Breathe in, breathe out. Ok, ok. Believe, calm. Ok, here we go. It is [12/10/20] not easy to do this." said Ned.  
"We know this isn't easy for you but we believe in you." Crissy told him.  
"Thanks."  
"You can do it man. I believe in you." Ing-Wen said.  
"Thank you. Ok, my first memory is the day I met Gabor. We were three at the time. Because of that we instantly become friends. I wasn't four yet when i met her. Katina Sibylla Stavros. she was already four. Both Gabor and I instantly wanted to be friends with her. She wanted the same towards us. We were a tightly knit trio. No one really wanted with us, but that was fine, we had each other."  
"We soon discovered that each of us was a Pyrokinetic." Ned continued. "Another thing we all discovered was we all had Beskeits. Mine is Focus Wave, Gabor's was Focus Move, and Katina's..." He sniffled a bit. ,"Hers ... hers was Bloom. She could make plants bloom, speed up healing, actually heal, and speed up plant growth. We were ... we were ... as close as close could be. Our friendship was to last forever."  
Suddenly he had a flashback. He was seven again. They were staring at the clouds. He & Gabor went inside. Katina was dying because of Athanasiadis when they returned. Everything faded away and he was back in reality.  
"Ned... Ned ... are you alright?" everyone asked with worry. He didn't speak.  
"Ned, are you there?" Crissy asked in despair.  
"Dude, you are freaking me out!" Ing-Wen said w/ fear.  
"Ned, answer me. Are you ok?" Ameri Fruan started shaking him.  
"I'm here sorry." he began. "It's just had a flashback &..." He paused. "I... I ... can feel it. I think, it must be true. It .. it is. The same way I know Gabor is alive is how I know Katina is alive."  
[12/11/20] Qat School of Heroics, often cited as the second worst Hero Academy. Actually it was often the worst, from before Kal's founding & from time to time. Recently it has locked itself at 5th, well now 4th. Anyway they're nothing overly special, they just turn out good heroes and people for the areas that send their students there.  
The schools year has ended but people still gather, mainly because it's the safest place if anything breaks out. The main team is MIC: Charlemion Morse, Ishmael Tahan, & Max Kwan.  
This school originally was a warehouse but the country's government bought it and turned it into a dual place: weapons storage & creation, and teaching the younger generation to fight evil, corruption, & beasts.  
Anyway they're fairing decently, not overly scared or apathetic. They are hoping for the best and expecting the worst.  
"For generations my family." Charlemion began ,"have been warriors. It's everywhere. Old newspapers, old pictures, statues, stories, and of course family pictures."  
"He's right." Sakura Rodríguez-sensei said. "Everyone knows about the Morses. They've been leaders but dropped out of mainstream to live more on the down low. Charlemion, you are the best Morse in generations."  
"Thanks."  
"How about you Max?" Sakura-sensei asked.  
"The Kwans, we are entirely brains. Until me, well even I am mostly brains but unlike my predecessors I can fight, abit not all that well. It was my large brain capacity that allowed me to [12/12/20] accepted into Xi. I mean it's good. Not all heroes are the ones who save people and or strong physically. Mentally, I have the upper hand."  
Everyone was there at Qat, at night. They had decided to tell more themselves, their past, & families. The first ones to go were the Team MIC. If everyone is to go then what you say can't be very long.  
"My real name is Yīšma'el Tahan. We've always been a family of nomads, kinda. We move every few years but the time in between keeps growing."  
"Yeah we know." Max said. "Like the Morses, everyone knows the Tahans. Your oldest sister Keturah finished her fifth year but because of the attack over a year ago she couldn't become an expert hero."  
"At least they didn't kick me out." Keturah said.  
"Good thing." Leah and Rebecka said.  
"Anyway for me it's like I know I can and I feel it but I do miss the support the rest of Team N.I.N.A. gave me as well the way Team G.O.L.D. made us want to be better."  
"Yeah, this is hard on all of us but more so on people who went to Amica." Sakura-sensei said. "Anyway, it's my turn to speak. alright as you know I am Sakura Rodríguez. I am a teacher at Qat. My family has never been special. Heck even I'm not that special. I only remember is well a lot of things but mainly my friendship with Miriam Nelson."  
"I can vouch for her." Miriam said. "Neither she nor her family did anything special."  
"You're so mean." Sakura said jokingly. "Alright, who wants to go next. How about ... alright you."  
[12/13/20] City of Nashwa, a typical run of the mill city in the middle of nowhere, literally, this place is hard to find & it's on few maps. It was founded by this huge nomadic family. They moved on but people quickly found it and have wondered about its founding ever since.  
Its location allows it to survive however the location also prevents it from thriving. The ground is very fertile, weather is perfect, & livestock love it there. The forest around it is birthplace for Beasts. The constant threat and attacks is what stops Nashwa from flourishing.  
The trio known as N.O.N., Nina Nia, Dayo Kayode, and Noah Ildson, were sent to Nashwa by the Headmasters of Amica. Katherine and Daniel knew of the city from a past student so it was a good spot. It also needs help.  
Nashwa is more technologically advanced than say Elio village but it has less people and it needs more work to be done. The sense of community is on par with the Island of Elo's. Another thing is that they're agnostic.  
In the three months since the Amica Atrocity the trio has done pretty much every kind of job and has fought beasts just about every 5 to ten days. Nina's mastery of Focus Move increased tremendously. Dayo and Noah have seen significant growth as well Good thing the beasts have mostly increased in strength, starting with the weak ones.  
While it's been hard they feel like they've grown, not just in strength but as people. Dayo was very shy but has now opened up to the whole city. Noah was outgoing but could never hold a lasting [12/14/20] friendship, like he has now.  
The person had come to train them arrived on time. He was their guide. When he did arrive N.O.N. was upgraded from the hotel to a house. It was small but it felt like home.  
Nina often though back to the Amican Atrocity. As much as she wished she had kissed Ned on the lips she knew the cheek was the right move. She received a cybernetic arm to replace the one she cut off above the elbow. The combination of blood loss & poison had been what killed her. She had seen me and my throne and I gave her a second chance at life.  
Since it was the heat of summer currently the crops and livestock were growing. As usual the rain came and went as necessary.  
N.O.N. along with R'fort, their guide, were actually the most help because they were the most capable. Their strength from fighting beast is why they're the best at the work.  
Recently the beast attacks had slowed down allowing for more free time. Nina still thought on her pat. With more time she thought back to her parents. Nina realized she only somewhat reseblemed them. She missed that luxury life but she now knew how other people lived. Nina knew she'd see her parents again.  
A few days went by and a messenger on horseback arrived.  
"Welcome back Heather. Same time as the last five years." The village chief said.  
"You got that right."  
"What did you bring?"  
"Something for a non? It says from Amica." she said.  
[12/15/20] Alat, it is a small-ish town. It is beyond nothing special. It's on maps and they're neutral not friendly or mean. The duo of A.N. Ashley Durant and Norah Oft had been sent there by a teacher who was from a neighboring village. Alat was kinder and more accepting than her village.  
Good thing that some people knew of the teacher and accepted Ashley and Norah as one of their own. They live with a couple who is childless. Ashley and Norah, with their strength have done a lot of community service. They've also saved them from a beast attack.  
Ever since their arrival the A.N. duo has helped the people of Alat. They've done chores better than anyone. They've showed kindness inspiring others. They also have showed the strength encouraging the people of Alat to work out.  
"We aren't even remotely sure of the universe's origins. Somehow we know, everyone does, probably by instinct, of our planet's origin. Sophia probably, as a Celestial Being, knows her own birth." Ashley said.  
"You're right. I feel it in my heart that Hem was destroyed by his moons." Norah responded.  
"Who knows how old the universe is?"  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure even Sophia Herself doesn't know but we can guess."  
"True."  
"So, how did you and Ishmael get together?"  
"Well... kinda ... it just happened. I guess like Léon and Dicy we noticed each other unlike Gabor and Ned who didn't notice Olivia & Nina, respectively."  
[12/16/20] "Yeah I heard." Norah said. "You mentioned Gabor never knew."  
"Yeah, apparently Olivia never told Gabor her true feelings. The last time I saw Nina was the kiss she gave Ned."  
"So basically you and this Ishmael just hung out so much you two became a couple."  
"Yup."  
"Huh, so me it was Akira. I guess we didn't hang out enough. Were you approached or did he approach?"  
"Well, actually we spent so much time together that we soon approached couple status. After our fight the two of us, I guess moved by Nina's act bravery towards Ned, that we shared an awkward kiss."  
"You make it sound easy."  
"Well, we just advanced so much after our near death experience. I mean I've died before, so yeah. I knew it was appropriate. Ishmael almost lost his sister so he must of felt the kiss was the right thing to do."  
"Yeah, you've told me about your death. I'm sorry your father is dead but hey at least you're alive."  
"True, I do miss dad."  
"Isn't weird how young your parents were when they had you?"  
"It is. Mom was nine and dad was eleven. Then he died at 25. I'm sixteen and only kissed my boyfriend once. And we are separate." a tear formed in her eye. "I...I miss mom & dad and Team N.I.N.A.. Team G.O.L.D. as well."  
"I feel your pain. Together we'll get through this. Promise."

END OF ARC 7: The Path Towards Recovery


	6. Arc 8: Recovery and Saving Others. Chapter One/Forty-Three:A New Base?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabor tells us about the new base.

[12/19/20]  


**Gabor, II, 1st POV**

  
The nightmares stopped. Well it took an entire week since the first time I recognized _her_. Some other things that I hadn't seen before were: a blob, Christina on her throne, a clock, but it didn't move, Carla, but kinda like Sophia, and Jade killing me if I hadn't escaped the first illusion.  
Training began on the first day of the work week. Today it's the final day of the work week. The five of us came up with a name after numerous failed ones. G.R.A.N.D. was the winner. Some losers were J.I.G.G.B. (jig-b), CRAN, ARNG, Team Squad, The (we didn't get any further), X, New G.O.L.D., and of course America (named from one of All Sun T and my attacks).  
Our training thus far has involved climbing Elo mountain, hiking up the trail of hiking, swimming, roof jumping, and speed punching.  
Cassidy and I have started to bond with the other three: Robby, Adrian, & Naomi. The five of us have also gotten closer with All Sun T. He says I'm learning fast.  
Mom and dad have been working hard, probably the hardest they ever have. They won't tell me what. Ned's parents have also been working hard. We sometimes watch their kids.  
So much more has happened in this week since the R.A.N. of G.R.A.N.D. arrived here on Elo. [12/20/20] We've done the training I just mentioned. There was the relaxation we're enjoying together. We cleaned all the windows of the hotel. (R.A.N. decided to stay there) We raced all around this island. We also looked at the replays from the Tournament.  
Today was different. Since it's the weekend we won't train, I decided to wake up early since I had visions of some weird machines resembling animals. Anyways I went to the kitchen. Since we had been waking up early this week, I had been hoping to sleep in.  
Turned out my parents were already awake. "Morning sunshine!" Mom said all cheery.  
"Hi mom. Hi dad." I said in my normal voice.  
"More visions?" Dad asked, I nodded.  
"Here let's make breakfast. I'm thinking eggs." Mom said joyfully. We did. While we were eating dad spoke up.  
"Gabor, we have a surprise."  
"Huh?"  
"Yup." mom stated. "You know how we've been so busy lately?" I nodded. "You know that new unnamed building?"  
"That one that seems everyone's at while we're training?"  
"Yes. It is wait for it..."  
"Being turning into a new base!" Both of them said together. "Isn't that awesome?"  
"A new base?"  
[12/22/20] "Yes!"  
"What for?"  
"Well... " my mother began ,"You all will need a place to gather, unite, spend time, receive missions, and more cool stuff." She was excited.  
"Yup. It'll be one of the most advanced buildings ever!" Dad was also really excited.  
"For the five of us?" I asked.  
"Well there will be more people later but for now this is your new base in the fight against Athanasiadis."  
"So that's what it's for."  
"Yup!" They said together.  
So after breakfast they took me to see this new base. Cassidy was there with her parents. All Sun T and them three from the hotel. He said it would be finished in a month & a half or so. I believed him, I've seen builds finished being built in a similar time span.  
Robby, Naomi, and Adrian said they wanted to explore the city for the first time alone. We said we understood. By we I mean Cassidy and I. Anyway we decided to head to her house. Our parents would too.  
Cassidy's house is very similar to mine which is very similar to everyone's house on Elo. We decided to jump to the roof and stare at the ocean. It was calm, like usual. People were doing what they usually do. Things were quiet. It had been a long week.  
I sensed something, but I don't know what It feels like how I know that Ned is alive. Actually when we went to a doctor in Para he said that if one of is killed our connection would likely kill the other. Scary, still I feel that Katina is alive. Then again I've felt [12/24/20] this way since her death. Mom and dad said it was because of our deep love for her. She has to be alive. She just has to.  
Anyways, Cassidy and I were just chilling. She seemed to want to say something. "Hey, Dee. You ok? You seem to want to tell me something."  
"Huh? Oh, um... well. .. I.."  
"Go on."  
"Well... remember last week when the three of them arrived." I nodded. "You see I was looking through the flowers. I found one that was a dark rich yellow."  
"It represents us, right?"  
"Yeah, I still have it my room. I know from history class that on Elo..." she swallowed hard. "..that here on Elo incest was necessary. Due to our relationship with the rest of the world we try to frown on incest. Try to..." she sniffled and tears slowly came from her eyes.  
"You .... you ... you like ... you like me like that? Like, like like."  
She looked at me, tears still coming ,"I do." I stroked her hair and dried her tears. She looked at me and I looked at her.  
"I .... I... I'm ... I don't know." I looked away.  
"You... don't know." She sounded disappointed.  
"It's just ... like you said, everyone's trying to frown on incest and I actually like Olivia." I told her.  
"The 'O' of Team G.O.L.D." I looked at her. Tears began to start again.  
"Tell you what. We can be secret lovers for a while." I smiled at her. "And before you ask, yes really." I leaned in a kissed her forehead. "I love [12/25/20] you, Cassidy."  
"I love you too Gabor." We hugged and jumped down to head inside. Our parents were playing a "friendly" game of poker. We simply went to her room. I saw the flower she mentioned, it was in a glass of water. Another thing was the poster of an artist's depiction of the fight between All Sun T and Serpent Dude. "You up for a game of Easy Peasy. Nah I'm kidding. What game do you want to play."  
"Just a simple game of checkers." I responded. We played best of five. Dee won the first first two & the last one while I won the third and fourth ones. After that my parents and I went home. I kept thinking how I said I'd be Cassidy's secret lover.  
It's true that incest was a necessary and at times still is, but we do try our hardest to frown upon it. Since Elo is closer to the rest of Sophia than it ever has we try to be like them. Especially now since the whole planet knows about the 14 year old who won the tournament on the most tragic day.  
Anyways that night there were no visions or anything of the like. I woke up after ten hours of sleep. After breakfast I went to look at the new base. Would this really work? Who else will be here? How will it work? I had questions but I didn't ask them.  
The new base will probably be quite awesome, however I just don't have the same level of excitement as mom and dad. It is probably because I miss Amica and everyone I met there, Ned too. Without him I'm not whole. I know that we'll be together again. Sophia Herself said we'd know the right time to meet up.  
So yeah, I went to see All Sun T. Fun fact he isn't always that muscular. He has a base form, although he is still quite muscular. He is currently [12/27/20] residing in a home on the outskirts of the city. Everyone who wanted an auto graph already has one. All Sun T talks about his life every night.  
I knocked on the door and he quickly opened it. "My wonderful successor, Gabor!"  
"Hey All Sun T."  
"So what brings you here?"  
"I was here to ask about the New Base."  
"Ah ... that. The New Base will be the secondary location for our was against Athanasiadis. Our primary location is a secret, for now."  
"Oh i understand. So it'll be the place where we discuss plans and strategies."  
"Correct. Training will mostly be in the primary location. Don't worry about a thing. Everything's going smoothly and I've been in contact with others and things are shaping well."  
"Alright thanks."  
"No problem and good job with learning Inner All. I'm pretty sure I wasn't this good this fast."  
"Oh yeah, I guess my body was just ready."  
"Probably. Is that all?"  
"Yeah, ... see you later."  
"Until next time."  
I left his house and went over to Ned's house. For some reason Cassidy was there. Henry and Hazel simply greeted me. Their three girls were doing things they normally did. They probably miss Ned almost as much as I do.  
"Are you here because you knew I'd be here?"  
"Yes, no. Both." Cassidy stumbled over her words.  
"It is ok. It really is."  
"Thank you, Bor." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, btw did you catch all the references here?  
> Update:1/7/20: Added Italics to one word


	7. Chapter Two/Forty-Four: Rat fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration from JoJo part 4.  
> Accidently called Chapter One/Forty-Four: Rat Fight  
> I accidently skipped a page while writing so I had to go back and fill it in.  
> Caught up once again.

[12/31/20]  


**Gabor, III, 1st POV**

  
This week's training has been just as tough as last week's. We've done the same things. Not that is a bad thing, no on the contrary, I think this is really helping us. After all we'll need a plethora of techniques to fight Athanasius.  
Between Cassidy and I things are nothing new. Although I slept over at her house the other day and she slept over at mine last night. The others have opened up more and so have we. There isn't much to talk about but heym we're on good terms.  
Also the people I've known my whole life and gone to school with until last school year talk to me now. It is mainly to apologize for ignoring me. I forgive them. They also tell me how awesome I was at the tournament and how awesome I currently am. The two people who were better than me before left 8-ish months ago.  
Mom and dad continue their good work on the New Base. Now both of them are doing the heavy lifting. They said that people tell them they're the strongest. I'm pretty sure they are. They're less talkative and energetic but I think I may also be.  
Anyways today's the last day of the work week, last day of this week's training. Woo! It went the same, only today we helped with beach cleanup. Always a needed job.We did really well. Then again there wasn't' that much to begin with.  
*at dinner*  
Mom, dad, and I had invited Cassidy and her parents over to dinner. My parents and I had prepared salmon, typical fish, Bri'ish tea, raw carrots, bread, and mash potatoes. A great dinner.  
[1/1/2 ~~0~~ 1] AFter we said our prayers to Mother Sophia we began eating. "So...." my mother began ,".... Gabor and Cassidy. You two are closer than ever now, right?"  
We almost choked. "I don't think Layla meant that in a strange way." Aunt Heather said.  
"Yeah, without Ned I have to have someone here I can talk to." I said.  
"He's right. He has no one else but me. But not in a way that isn't cousin/friend." Cassidy said.  
"Right. Something is off but I've said that ever since those 'oddities' last year." Uncle Timmy said.  
"You have but those 'oddities' lead to Gabor being accepted into Amica." dad said.  
"True, he is the pride of the island. Although I suppose since the whole world knows him if he were to do something 'controversial' it would be awful for..." Aunt Heather stated. Cassidy and I were getting nervous.  
"I doubt it. Elo is secluded plus we have a specific way of life." mom said.  
"We all agreed to that. This conversation lasted longer b/c we were eating. The adults went to play _All Around Sophia Trivia_. I went to wash the dishes. Cassidy was with me.  
"That was close." I said.  
"Yeah. We need to be more secretive, or flat out tell them. We'll flip a coin." We did. We will keep our secret to ourselves, for now at least.  
[1/2/21] *the next day*  
All Sun T had called me up (he came to my house) to help with something. My parents seemed to know what this about. As we walked he explained that we were going hunted, for a rat. Apparently she was attacking the New Base and its builders. She has a Stöf and is stronger around large group of Sapiens.  
First we went to that one fense that has been there as long as I can remember. All Sun T went into his buffed form. He shot a small rock at broken cups. He landed three of three.  
I found three rocks and shot them with Golden Power, my hand and, and once again GP. Hit, miss, hit. I know what I'll do.  
"How are we going to find this rat."  
"Simple, stand on low ground and wait for her attack. With Inner All we'll be able to dodge."  
We walked near a hill when we heard what sounded like a gunshot. A beam of energy flew at us. We jumped away.  
"Here we go!" I said full of confidence.  
Our plan is for Bruce Asui (All Sun T's real name) to be bait. I'll find her by seeing where her shot came from. Then I'll shoot her with a rock.  
[1/3/21] I missed. No biggie. I can do this. Focus and believe. All Sun T reactivated his Muscular form. He jumped up get higher on the hill. Another gunshot sound. All Sun T barely dodge the attack. She seemed to have moved.  
With Golden Power summoned my eye sight is improved tremendously, however I can only see in the 3D world. Where is she?  
All Sun T jumped higher up. Gunshot again. The rat missed on purpose! Bruce got more serious and fired a rock of his own. It shattered a large rock she was hiding behind. She went under ground.  
For the New Base! Golden Power moved quickly and covered dirt holes around me. I took a step. I had covered a hole w/ my foot! She jumped out and bit me. I screamed. She hid again. Some kind of poison ran through me.  
I bit my lip. "Are you ok?" Bruce asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's kill her!"  
"On it my wonderful successor!" Right as he said that we heard a gunshot. The rat hit All Sun T's arm. He suppressed a yell.  
We looked around frantically. We couldn't see her. My vision was losing clarity. It was still heightened but less and worsening. All Sun T's arm seemed dead.  
I shot a ball of fire Gunshot. The beam hit Golden Power which was defending me. It stung but it wasn't as bad as I thought. I bit my lip again.  
[1/5/20] 'Focus I can do this. I must be brave or better.' I filled myself with more determination. 'C'mon. We can do this.' My vision continued to decrease.  
"I got it!" He said. He shot a rock. Clearly he missed on purpose. Gunshot sound. He avoided it narrowly. His eyes glowed even more. He was about to use his beskeit. "Canada Spin!" He jumped up and began spinning rapidly.  
The air became colder. A vortex type thing spun around him. The wind was strong. The rat was sucked up and flown into the air. 'Now's my chance.' My eyes felt different. My eye sight was the best it's ever been. There! I shot my rock.  
It spun around a bit, so did she. Then with the speed of the wind it flew right through. She had shot one last beam, missing entirely.  
All Sun T stopped spinning. The wind died down. The rat hit the ground. She kept bleeding. We walked over and saw her.  
"We won, All Sun T!"  
"We sure did Gabor! We sure did!"  
We were exhausted, tired, and damaged. We buried the female rat in one of her burrows. We walked slowly to the Hospital of Elo.  
Things on this Island are great, like always. Training as part of Team G.R.A.N.D., secret keeping with Cassidy, and of course missing my best friend, Ned McAnn. 


	8. Chapter Three/Forty-Five:A Reckoning

[1/7/2 ~~0~~ 1]  


**Olivia, II, 3rd POV**

  
It had been a week and a half since Team O.R.A. had unfairly won against the beast. They can't tell how strong they are since they caught a huge break. They wondered how the beast had been turned this way. Could _she_ of done it?  
The trio spends their days helping out Sail City with minor problems. At night they live with this retired couple who were expert heroes & their seven grandkids.  
Beasts are now threat to them, but they occasionally head off to find a challenge. None found. They have found plantae necessary to the city. They have also found animalia.  
*at dinner*  
"Tell us more about your lives." Olivia said.  
"Alright, there was the time I died. Wait that was a dream." Mr. Davren said.  
"I got it. You see there was the time I died. Wait that was your dream." Mrs. Davren said.  
Johnny and Diane Davren were known as the Reckoners because of their calculations. Now retired they still have their moments of intelligence and even rarer moments of higher intelligence.  
"You guys were awesome! Like really. Your intelligence really helped not only you but [1/9/2 ~~0~~ 1] other heroes, even when you first retired." Ryan exclaimed.  
"That's right." Mrs. Davren reasoned.  
"You two were basically the best. Even today i nlist of the greatest heroes of all time you two together rank top eight while separately top twelve." Olivia said.  
"Thanks. We've seen them." Mrs. Davren. "Some guy named All Sun T is first."  
"Some Ameri Fruan is second." Mrs. Davren stated.  
"Anyways where are we?"  
"Home."  
"Thanks."  
"So, there was the time we fought on opposite sides."  
"We know you've told us & we know from history. The Expert Hero Civil War." Akira stated.  
"How about the time we won a dance off?" Mrs. Davren asked.  
"Actually we lost but then the other duo was killed so there." Mr. Davren said.  
The Reckoners then fell asleep.  
"Alright kids. Put your dishes up. It is my turn to wash them." Olivia said.  
The seven grand kids from oldest to youngest are as follows. Jonas Davren, Jacklin Mitchell, Tasha Davren, Nina & Lemmy Kent, Olive Davren, & Josuke Davren. They're aged 13, 13, 12, 11 and 11, 7, & 4 respectively.  
*two days after*  
An explosion had happened last night. Security recordings show someone with a vehicle and them surviving the explosion. Also seen was that [1/11/21] the some was male. Sail City was shaken up. Everyone wanted to know who could of done this.  
Team O.R.A. believed that it was someone who follows Ath. They felt it was ether a failed attack, a threat, a challenge, or a combination of those. They needed to show that they, along with Sail City, were a force to be reckoned with.  
"This attack was uncalled for. Luckily no one was killed, only two were injured, severely. Plenty of buildings and vehicles were blown to bits. Team O.R.A. believes the attacker is a follower of Athanasiadis." Mayor Ethel Bree said.  
"If you have any details or you are the bomber speak up." she continued. "Anybody? Does anyone know anything the rest of us don't?" No one spoke there was only uncomfortable silence. "Fine. Meeting dismissed."  
Olivia, Ryan, and Akira went to Mayor Ethel Bree. They looked at each other knowing that they all thought this would work.  
"I doubt it isn't Athan related." Mayor Ethel Bree said with disappointment.  
"At least by mentioning us you showed that they shouldn't of messed with Sail City." Olivia said.  
"Yeah..." she was still disappointed. "Wasn't the reckoning we were hoping for."  
"Well, we're here for you and the city." Akira said reassuring the mayor.  
"Thanks. Remember we're here for you in the fight."  
"We know and thanks and you're welcome." Ryan said in a normal yet proud tone.  
"I better get going. You all patrol Sail City showing that we are a force to be reckoned with."  
[1/16/21]"Yes ma'am." They all said.  
They hoped this would be a reckoning, a challenge to all those who serve Ath to reveal themselves or turn from their ways. The three of them stuck together in their casual clothing, weapons out, and with a serious/calm expression. Team O.R.A. walked through Sail City being themselves while being on a mission.  
*Two hours later*  
The three teenagers had just finished up the process of complete boredom. They went into one of Sail City's best restaurants, The Grill Grill.  
Akira ordered sushi along with salmos & typical carbonated drink. Ryan ordered a burger with both bacon and steak as well as waffle fries & apple juice. Olivia simply got chicken nuggets and baby carrots & grape juice.  
Right as they ordered someone flew threw the window! A figure was right outside. The person groaned, it was Mayor Ethel Bree. The figure resembled the figure from last night. He approached.  
"Get us that food, please." Akira said.  
"We'll take care of this person." Ryan said.  
Lance, Pickaxe, and a Bat, the main weapon of each. They summoned them. They walked over to Mayor Ethel Bree. "I believe in you three." she said. They stepped over her and stared at the guy. He removed his bandanna from his face. It was Liam Niji!  
"Liam!"  
He stared at them and brought out a shield. He said nothing. He did a one handed fire-type move. His strength and defense increased. Still he said nothing. He threw the circular shield at Olivia. She substituted.  
"Liam, what happened? How are you here?[1/19/21] Why are you here? Are you alright?" Olivia asked.  
Liam's eyes seemed to have a fire in them. Liam didn't open his mouth. His eyes began to glow, he was about to activate his Beskeit. A dark green whipp cam out of his had and wrapped around Akira's arm.  
Ryan used his pickaxe to cut the whip. "Last chance, Liam. If you attack us again. We won't hesitate to beat you to a pulp." Ryan said. His hand ready to remove the eyepatch he was wearing.  
The other guy continued to stare. His Stöf Saint Spirit of, the areoplane was out. Olivia summoned hers, Red and Black, the humanoid. Then the fight began. Liam's Stöf began shooting at Red and Black.  
Akira ran at Liam. He blocked the bat with the shield. Ran ran by and touched Liamś arm, he now had the whip, it was blue. Liam shot a ball of fire at Ryan. He got hit. Ryan shot out a beam of light.  
Team O.R.A. stared at him. Liam shot a dark green whip at all three of them. They quickly broke out. Liam dashed at Akira and uppercutted him. Liam then used his whip to slam him into the ground. He then set the whip ablaze. Akira took heavy damage.  
Olivia & Akira looked at each other and knew what to do. Olivia substituted over to them. Akira's eyes glowed, he activated Rapid Hard Punch. Olivia used Red and Black.  
"Ru! Ru! RU! RU! RU..." she shouted.  
Once again Ryan shot a beam of energy at Liam. It lasted the longest ever. Liam was heavily damaged when it ended. Olivia pulled out a knife and held it up to Liam's neck.  
"Speak!" she said all seriousily.  
Still he said nothing. "Can you speak?" Ryan asked.  
Suddenly he had punched Ryan. Had he teleported or moved really quickly? Ryan finally removed the eyepatch. Liam froze in place. It was the eye of the Gargintin! 


	9. Chapter Four/Forty-Six:We need to reunite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I messed up and wrote Chapter Four:Forty-Six: We need to reunite on 1/24/21.  
> I'm pretty sure I messed up the POV at one point.

[1/24/21]  


**Olivia, III, 1st POV**

  
Liam didn't move. Ryan had removed his eyepatch. The eye of Gargintin still surprises all of us.  
"Will you speak now?" Ryan asked.  
Liam nodded. "I ... have ... I have ... been..."  
Then we heard someone, a girl, shout, "Wait, Liam don't do it!" We all looked at to where the voice came from. It was Markie! She came in. She looked at me and I looked at her. That was a really long second. She quickly flew in, picked Liam up, and flew off.  
We were awestruck. Markie and Liam were soon gone. Authorities arrived. We put our weapons up, helped Mayor Ethel Bree to be taken to a hospital. As for us we went back and ate in silence. we tipped heavily afterwards.  
*the next day at a press conference*  
"You say you three recognized yesterday's attacker." the questioner asked.  
"Yes. He was Liam Niji. He was a third year at Amica, the leader of Team LAVA, and a participant in the Palera Tournament." I told him.  
"So you knew him?"  
"I did."  
"Was he like this?"  
"Not at all."  
"What about the Sateo?"  
"Her name is Markie Sof. She was a first year at Amica, joined a bit later like her teammates at Team RMRF, was another tournament participant."  
"Did she exhibit any signs of evil?"  
[1/31/21] "No, she didn't however she is evil. I know that because I fought her during the Amican Atrocity. She originally appeared to oppose evil but she fooled us all."  
"I see. Do you two agree?"  
"Yup." Ryan and Akira said.  
"so does this help us."  
"Well... we don't know." the two stated.  
"I know this. We need to reunite. Teams G.O.L.D. and N.I.N.A. need to join together as well as others part of the resistance against _her_." I said.  
"I concur." my teammates exclaimed.  
"As do I." the questioner said.  
"Thank you." We said.  
The people in the crowd began to cheer.  
"We will begin soon." Ryan said.  
"Most likely when Mayor Ethel Bree is back to normal." Akira said.  
MOre cheering.  
We were motioned to leave. We did  
"You guys are great, thanks for raising everyone's spirits. Now we won't need the anti-Ath propaganda." It was TD Bree, the mayor's younger brother.  
"Thanks TD." we told him.  
"You three want to come with me to check on my older sis." We nodded and walked in silence.  
*afterwards*  
Team O.R.A was on their way back to the Davren's house. They thought about the mayor. She would be out and about in three days. She would be fully recovered in a week.  
[2/2/21] The fight against Athanasiadus wouldn't be easy we believed it would impossible if we didn't regroup with others Communications have been damaged since the Atrocity.  
We reached the Davren's house. We stared at the house, and decided to sit on the porch. We stared into the sky. It was clear.  
*Later*  
Mr.s and Mrs. Davren had gone to be early, they were just tired today.  
"We saw the press conference." Jonas said.  
"Yup." Jacklin followed up.  
"Well what did you think." I asked.  
"We remember the names Liam and Markie. They were tournament participants." Nia said.  
"We trust completely what you three said." It was Lemmy.  
"Thanks, we're honored." Akira sated.  
"So how do you plan to get with other supporters of Sophia?" Tasha asked.  
"Probably by leaving, with communications down we need another way to get the word out." Akira seemed confident.  
"Even I know there's strength in numbers." Josuke said.  
"He's right. We must unite." Olive began "Who's with me?" All of us cheered.  
"Wait, you grandparents are asleep." I told them.  
"Oops, sorry." They said collectively.  
"no problem." Ryan said.  
"We all ame mistakes." Akira said.  
*some time past midnight.*  
[2/9/21] I woke up for no apparent reason. I share the guest room with my team. I stared up at the ceiling for about ten minutes.  
I thought back to the Amican Atrocity. Everyone else stopped to fight someone along the way. I would've never of guessed Markie was evil. Our fight didn't end so badly, I mean neither of us died.  
Then I reminisce on Team G.O.L.D. We were epic, we were ... family. We cared for and loved each other. I remember the last time I saw Gabor. He had just beaten Rachel and won the tournament. Then he ran off to save Rachel, whom he believed was good.  
"Good luck, Gabor. I believe you'll win." That was the last thing I told him.  
"Thanks team." He hugged us all. I'm glad that he didn't say we'd see each other soon.  
Tears came from my eyes. I'll tell him how I much love him when I see him again. I thought on the memories we had together. I ended up crying myself back to sleep.  
*afternoon*  
Team O.R.A. had begun planning ways to reunite with other supporters of Mother SOPHIA. We can't tell everyone, that's for sure. We also can't wait, every day is important.  
We were sure Sail City is safe for now. Ath' supporters know we're here & won't attack. The two locations of attacks have begun repairs. Since we were heavily involved we helped out.  
This place is great and I like it here, but I want to get back to how life was before. I know that life will never be the same, life has new threats and try as we might they can't be ignored, we must deal with them.  


**Author's Note:**

> same as always


End file.
